mcodefandomcom-20200214-history
Mainframe entry points
This - page lists the mainframe entry points alphabetically as links. Each entry point is documented on its own page. Due to Mediawiki's (the underlying wiki software) restriction on page names, the character ">" in the entry point names have been changed to "»" and "<" to "«". Alphabetical - list of mainframe entry points * 1memchk - 0205 * ABS - 1076 * ABTS10 - 0D16 * ABTSEQ - 0D12 * ACOS - 107D * AD1-10 - 1809 * AD2-10 - 1807 * AD2-13 - 180C * ADD1 - 1CE0 * ADD2 - 1CE3 * ADDONE - 1800 * ADRFCH - 0004 * ADVNCE - 114D * AFORMT - 0628 * AGTO - 1085 * AJ2 - 0DD4 * AJ3 - 0DD0 * ALCL00 - 06C9 * ALLOK - 02CD * ALPDEF - 03AE * ANN+14 - 075B * ANNOUT - 075C * AOFF - 1345 * AON - 133C * AOUT15 - 2C2B * APHST* - 2E62 * APND- - 1FF3 * APND10 - 1FF5 * APNDDG - 1FFA * APNDNW - 2D14 * APPEND - 2D0E * ARCL - 108C * ARGOUT - 2C10 * ASCLCD - 2C5D * ASHF - 1092 * ASIN - 1098 * ASN - 109E * ASN15 - 27C2 * ASN20 - 27CC * ASRCH - 26C5 * ASTO - 10A4 * ATAN - 10AA * AVAIL - 28C4 * AVAILA - 28C7 * AVIEW - 10B2 * AXEQ - 10B5 * BAKAPH - 09E3 * BAKDE - 09A5 * BCDBIN - 02E3 * BEEP - 10BB * BIGBRC - 004F * BKROM2 - 2A91 * BLANK - 05B7 * BLINK - 0899 * BRT100 - 1D80 * BRT140 - 1DEC * BRT160 - 1DA8 * BRT200 - 1E0F * BRT290 - 1DAC * BRTS10 - 1D6B * BST - 10C2 * BSTCAT - 0BBA * BSTE - 290B * BSTE2 - 2AF2 * BSTEP - 28DE * BSTEPA - 28EB * CALDSP - 29C3 * CAT - 10C8 * CAT$$1 - 0BC3 * CAT$$2 - 0B53 * CAT$$3 - 1383 * CF - 10CC * CHK$S - 14D8 * CHK$S1 - 14D4 * CHK$S2 - 14D9 * CHKAD4 - 1686 * CHKADR - 166E * CHKFUL - 05BA * CHKRPC - 0222 * CHRLCD - 05B9 * CHS - 123A * CHSA - 1CDA * CHSA1 - 1CDC * CLA - 10D1 * CLCTMG - 039C * CLDSP - 10E0 * CLLCDE - 2CF0 * CLP - 10E7 * CLPGM - 228C * CLR - 1733 * CLREG - 10ED * CLRLCD - 2CF6 * CLRREG - 2155 * CLRSB2 - 0C00 * CLRSB3 - 0C02 * CLSIG - 10F3 * CLST - 10F9 * CLX - 1101 * CNTLOP - 0B9D * COLDST - 0232 * COPY - 1109 * COS - 127C * CPGM10 - 067F * CPGMHD - 067B * D-R - 110E * DAT106 - 2D4C * DAT231 - 2D77 * DAT260 - 2D94 * DAT280 - 2D98 * DAT300 - 2D9B * DAT320 - 2DA2 * DAT400 - 2E05 * DAT500 - 2E10 * DATEND - 2D2C * DATOFF - 0390 * DCPL00 - 2EC3 * DCPLRT - 2F0B * DCRT10 - 2F0D * DECAD - 29C7 * DECADA - 29CA * DECMPL - 2EC2 * DECOCT - 1330 * DEEXP - 088C * DEG - 1117 * DEGDO - 172A * DEL - 1124 * DELETE - 1127 * DELLIN - 2306 * DELNNN - 22A8 * DEROVF - 08EB * DEROW - 04AD * DERUN - 08AD * DERW00 - 04B2 * DF060 - 0587 * DF150 - 0482 * DF160 - 0485 * DF200 - 04E7 * DFILLF - 0563 * DFKBCK - 0559 * DFRST8 - 0562 * DFRST9 - 0561 * DGENS8 - 0836 * DIGENT - 0837 * DIGST* - 08B2 * DIV110 - 18A5 * DIV120 - 18AF * DIV15 - 18A9 * DIVIDE - 106F * DOSKP - 1631 * DOSRC1 - 24E3 * DOSRCH - 24E4 * DROPST - 00E4 * DROWSY - 0160 * DRSY05 - 0161 * DRSY25 - 0173 * DRSY50 - 0190 * DRSY51 - 0194 * DSE - 112D * DSPCA - 0B35 * DSPCRG - 0B26 * DSPLN+ - 0FC7 * DSWKUP - 01AD * DTOR - 1981 * DV1-10 - 189A * DV2-10 - 1898 * DV2-13 - 189D * ENCP00 - 0952 * END - 1132 * END2 - 03B6 * END3 - 03BE * ENG - 1135 * ENLCD - 07F6 * ENTER^ - 113E * ERR0 - 18C3 * ERR110 - 22FB * ERR120 - 22FF * ERRAD - 14E2 * ERRAM - 2172 * ERRDE - 282D * ERRIGN - 00BB * ERRNE - 02E0 * ERROF - 00A2 * ERROR - 22F5 * ERRPR - 2184 * ERRSUB - 22E8 * ERRTA - 2F17 * EXP10 - 1A0A * EXP13 - 1A0D * EXP400 - 1A21 * EXP500 - 1A61 * EXP710 - 1A4C * EXP720 - 1A50 * EXSCR - 192A * E^X - 1147 * E^X-1 - 1163 * FACT - 1154 * FC? - 115A * FC?C - 116B * FDIG20 - 0E3D * FDIGIT - 0E2F * FILLXL - 00EA * FIND$1 - 1775 * FIX - 1171 * FIX57 - 0AC3 * FIXEND - 2918 * FLGANN - 1651 * FLINK - 2928 * FLINKA - 2927 * FLINKM - 2929 * FLINKP - 2925 * FNCTBL - 1400 * FNDEND - 1730 * FORMAT - 0BFB * FRAC - 117C * FS? - 1182 * FS?C - 1188 * FSTIN - 14C2 * GCP112 - 2BB5 * GCPK04 - 2BBC * GCPK05 - 2BBE * GCPKC - 2B80 * GCPKC0 - 2B89 * GENLNK - 239A * GENNUM - 05E8 * GETLIN - 1419 * GETN - 1CEA * GETPC - 2950 * GETPCA - 2952 * GETX - 1CEF * GETXSQ - 1CEE * GETXY - 1CEB * GETY - 1CED * GETYSQ - 1CEC * GOLNGH - 0FD9 * GOSUBH - 0FDD * GOTINT - 02F8 * GRAD - 111A * GSB000 - 23FA * GSUB1 - 23C9 * GT3DBT - 0FEB * GTACOD - 1FDB * GTAI40 - 0341 * GTAINC - 0304 * GTBYT - 29B0 * GTBYTA - 29BB * GTBYTO - 29B2 * GTCNTR - 0B8D * GTFEN1 - 20EB * GTFEND - 20E8 * GTLINK - 224E * GTLNKA - 2247 * GTO - 1191 * GTO»5 - 29AA * GTOL - 118C * GTONN - 2959 * GTRMAD - 0800 * GTSRCH - 24DF * H-HMS - 1199 * HMS+ - 1032 * HMS- - 1045 * HMS-H - 1193 * HMSDV - 19E5 * IN3B - 2865 * INBCHS - 2E0A * INBYT - 29E6 * INBYT0 - 29E3 * INBYT1 - 29EA * INBYTC - 29E4 * INBYTJ - 2E0C * INBYTP - 29E5 * INCAD - 29CF * INCAD2 - 29D3 * INCADA - 29D6 * INCADP - 29D1 * INCGT2 - 0286 * IND - 0DB2 * IND21 - 0DC4 * INEX - 2A4A * INLIN - 2876 * INLIN2 - 29F6 * INPTDG - 08A0 * INSHRT - 2A17 * INSLIN - 29F4 * INSSUB - 23B2 * INSTR - 2A73 * INT - 1177 * INTARG - 07E1 * INTFRC - 193B * INTINT - 02FB * INTXC - 2A7D * IORUN - 27E4 * ISG - 119E * KEYOP - 068A * KYOPCK - 0693 * LASTX - 1228 * LBL - 11A4 * LD90 - 1995 * LDD»P» - 0B1D * LDDP10 - 0B1E * LDSST0 - 0797 * LEFTJ - 2BF7 * LINN1A - 2A93 * LINNM1 - 2A90 * LINNUM - 2A8B * LN - 11A6 * LN1+X - 1220 * LN10 - 1B45 * LN560 - 1BD3 * LNAP - 1A8A * LNC10 - 1AAE * LNC10* - 1AAD * LNC20 - 1A8D * LNSUB - 19F9 * LNSUB- - 19F8 * LOAD3 - 14F2 * LOG - 11AC * LSWKUP - 0180 * MASK - 2C88 * MEAN - 11B9 * MEMLFT - 05A1 * MESSL - 07EF * MHSMP - 19E7 * MIDDIG - 0DE0 * MINUS - 1054 * MOD - 104F * MOD10 - 195C * MODE - 134D * MODE1 - 134F * MOVREG - 215C * MP1-10 - 184F * MP2-10 - 184D * MP2-13 - 1852 * MPY150 - 1865 * MSG - 1C6B * MSG105 - 1C80 * MSG110 - 1C86 * MSGA - 1C6C * MSGAD - 1C18 * MSGDE - 1C22 * MSGDLY - 037C * MSGE - 1C71 * MSGML - 1C2D * MSGNE - 1C38 * MSGNL - 1C3C * MSGNO - 1C64 * MSGOF - 1C4F * MSGPR - 1C43 * MSGRAM - 1C67 * MSGROM - 1C6A * MSGTA - 1C5F * MSGWR - 1C56 * MSGX - 1C75 * MSGYES - 1C62 * NAM40 - 0F34 * NAM44$ - 0F7D * NAME20 - 0EE6 * NAME21 - 0EE9 * NAME33 - 0EEF * NAME37 - 0F09 * NAME4A - 0FA4 * NAME4D - 0FAC * NAMEA - 0ED9 * NBYTA0 - 2D04 * NBYTAB - 2D06 * NEXT - 0E50 * NEXT1 - 0E45 * NEXT2 - 0E48 * NEXT3 - 0E4B * NFRC - 00F1 * NFRENT - 00C4 * NFRFST - 00F7 * NFRKB - 00C7 * NFRKB1 - 00C6 * NFRNC - 00A5 * NFRNIO - 0106 * NFRPR - 00EE * NFRPU - 00F0 * NFRSIG - 00C2 * NFRST+ - 0BEE * NFRX - 00CC * NFRXY - 00DA * NLT000 - 0E91 * NLT020 - 0EA0 * NLT040 - 0EAA * NM44$5 - 0F7E * NOREG9 - 095E * NOSKP - 1619 * NOTFIX - 0ADD * NRM10 - 1870 * NRM11 - 1871 * NRM12 - 1872 * NRM13 - 1884 * NROOM3 - 28C2 * NULT$ - 0E65 * NULT$3 - 0E7C * NULT$5 - 0E8F * NULTST - 0EC6 * NWGOOS - 07D4 * NXBYT3 - 29B7 * NXBYTA - 29B9 * NXBYTO - 2D0B * NXL1B - 2B23 * NXL3B2 - 2B63 * NXLCHN - 2B49 * NXLDEL - 2AFD * NXLIN - 2B14 * NXLIN3 - 2B5F * NXLINA - 2B1F * NXLSST - 2AF7 * NXLTX - 2B77 * NXTBYT - 2D07 * OCTDEC - 132B * OFF - 11C8 * OFSHFT - 0749 * ON/X10 - 188B * ON/X13 - 188E * ONE/X - 11D6 * OPROMT - 2E4C * OUTLCD - 2C80 * OUTROM - 2FEE * OVFL10 - 1429 * P-R - 11DC * P10RTN - 02AC * P6RTN - 1670 * PACH10 - 03EC * PACH11 - 03F5 * PACH12 - 03FC * PACH4 - 03E2 * PACK - 11E7 * PACKE - 2002 * PACKN - 2000 * PAK200 - 2055 * PAKEND - 20AC * PAKSPC - 20F2 * PAR111 - 0CED * PAR112 - 0CF5 * PARA06 - 0D22 * PARA60 - 0D35 * PARA61 - 0D37 * PARA75 - 0D49 * PARB40 - 0D99 * PARS05 - 0C34 * PARS56 - 0C93 * PARSDE - 0C90 * PARSE - 0C05 * PARSEB - 0D6D * PATCH1 - 21DC * PATCH2 - 21E1 * PATCH3 - 21EE * PATCH5 - 21F3 * PATCH6 - 1C06 * PATCH9 - 1C03 * PCKDUR - 16FC * PCT - 1061 * PCTCH - 11EC * PCTOC - 00D7 * PGMAON - 0956 * PI - 1242 * PI/2 - 199A * PKIOAS - 2114 * PLUS - 104A * PMUL - 1BE9 * PR10RT - 0372 * PR14RT - 1365 * PR15RT - 22DF * PR3RT - 0EDD * PROMF1 - 05CB * PROMFC - 05C7 * PROMPT - 1209 * PSE - 11FC * PSESTP - 03AC * PTBTM - 2921 * PTBYTA - 2323 * PTBYTP - 2328 * PTLINK - 231A * PTLNKA - 231B * PTLNKB - 2321 * PUTPC - 2337 * PUTPCA - 2339 * PUTPCD - 232C * PUTPCF - 2331 * PUTPCL - 2AF3 * PUTPCX - 232F * PUTREG - 215E * QUTCAT - 03D5 * R-D - 120E * R-P - 11C0 * R/S - 1218 * R/SCAT - 0BB7 * RAD - 111F * RAK06 - 0C7F * RAK60 - 06FA * RAK70 - 070A * RCL - 122E * RCSCR - 1934 * RCSCR* - 1932 * RDN - 1252 * RDNSUB - 14E9 * REGLFT - 059A * RFDS55 - 0949 * RG9LCD - 08EF * RMCK05 - 27EC * RMCK10 - 27F3 * RMCK15 - 27F4 * RND - 1257 * ROLBAK - 2E42 * ROMCHK - 27E6 * ROMH05 - 066C * ROMH35 - 0678 * ROMHED - 066A * ROUND - 0A35 * ROW0 - 2766 * ROW10 - 02A6 * ROW11 - 25AD * ROW12 - 2743 * ROW120 - 0519 * ROW933 - 0467 * ROW940 - 0487 * RST05 - 009B * RSTANN - 0759 * RSTKB - 0098 * RSTMS0 - 038E * RSTMSC - 0392 * RSTSEQ - 0384 * RSTSQ - 0385 * RSTST - 08A7 * RTJLBL - 14C9 * RTN - 125C * RTN30 - 272F * RTOD - 198C * RUN - 07C2 * RUNING - 0108 * RUNNK - 011D * RW0110 - 04E9 * RW0141 - 04F1 * R^ - 1260 * R^SUB - 14ED * SARO21 - 2640 * SARO22 - 2641 * SAROM - 260D * SAVR10 - 27D5 * SAVRC - 27DF * SAVRTN - 27D3 * SCI - 1265 * SCROL0 - 2CDE * SCROLL - 2CDC * SD - 1D10 * SEARC1 - 2434 * SEARCH - 2433 * SEPXY - 14D2 * SERR - 24E8 * SETQ=P - 0B15 * SETSST - 17F9 * SF - 1269 * SGTO19 - 25C9 * SHF10 - 186D * SHF40 - 186C * SHIFT - 1348 * SIGMA - 1C88 * SIGMA+ - 126D * SIGMA- - 1271 * SIGN - 1337 * SIGREG - 1277 * SIN - 1288 * SINFR - 1947 * SINFRA - 194A * SIZE - 1292 * SIZSUB - 1797 * SKP - 162E * SKPDEL - 2349 * SKPLIN - 2AF9 * SNR10 - 243F * SNR12 - 2441 * SNROM - 2400 * SQR10 - 18BE * SQR13 - 18C1 * SQRT - 1298 * SRBMAP - 2FA5 * SST - 129E * SSTBST - 22DD * SSTCAT - 0BB4 * STATCK - 1CC8 * STAYON - 12A3 * STBT10 - 2EA3 * STBT30 - 2FE0 * STBT31 - 2FE5 * STDEV - 11B2 * STFLGS - 16A7 * STK - 0DF3 * STK00 - 0DFA * STK04 - 0E00 * STMSGF - 037E * STO - 10DA * STO* - 12A8 * STO+ - 12B0 * STO- - 12B9 * STO/ - 12C1 * STOLCC - 2E5B * STOP - 1215 * STOPS - 03A7 * STOPSB - 03A9 * STORFC - 07E8 * STOST0 - 013B * STSCR - 1922 * STSCR* - 1920 * SUBONE - 1802 * SUMCHK - 1667 * SUMCK2 - 1669 * TAN - 1282 * TBITMA - 2F7F * TBITMP - 2F81 * TENTOX - 12CA * TEXT - 2CAF * TGSHF1 - 1FE7 * TIMES - 105C * TODEC - 1FB3 * TOGSHF - 1FE5 * TONE - 12D0 * TONE7 - 1716 * TONE7X - 16DB * TONEB - 16DD * TONSTF - 0054 * TOOCT - 1F79 * TOPOL - 1D49 * TOREC - 1E75 * TRC10 - 19A1 * TRC30 - 1E38 * TRCS10 - 1E57 * TRG100 - 1E78 * TRG240 - 1ED1 * TRG430 - 1F5D * TRGSET - 21D4 * TSTMAP - 14A1 * TXTLB1 - 2FC6 * TXTLBL - 2FC7 * TXTROM - 04F5 * TXTROW - 04F2 * TXTSTR - 04F6 * TXTSTR - 05F6 * UPLINK - 2235 * VIEW - 12D6 * WKUP10 - 0184 * WKUP21 - 01A7 * WKUP25 - 01BA * WKUP70 - 01F5 * WKUP80 - 01FF * X$0? - 12DC * X$Y? - 12E2 * X/Y13 - 1893 * X10TOX - 1BF8 * X«0? - 12E8 * X«=0? - 12EF * X«=Y? - 12F6 * X«» - 124C * X«»ROW - 0026 * X«»Y - 12FC * X«Y? - 1308 * X=0? - 130E * X=Y? - 1314 * X»0? - 131A * X»Y? - 1320 * XARCL - 1696 * XASHF - 1748 * XASN - 276A * XASTO - 175C * XAVIEW - 0364 * XBAR - 1CFE * XBAR* - 1D07 * XBEEP - 16D1 * XBST - 2250 * XCAT - 0B80 * XCF - 164D * XCLSIG - 14B0 * XCLX1 - 1102 * XCOPY - 2165 * XCUTB1 - 0091 * XCUTE - 015B * XCUTEB - 0090 * XDEG - 171C * XDELET - 22AF * XDSE - 159F * XECROM - 2F4A * XEND - 2728 * XEQ - 1328 * XEQC01 - 24EA * XFS? - 164F * XFT100 - 18EC * XGA00 - 248D * XGI - 24C7 * XGI07 - 24DA * XGI57 - 24C1 * XGNN10 - 2512 * XGNN12 - 2514 * XGNN40 - 255D * XGOIND - 1323 * XGRAD - 1726 * XGTO - 2505 * XISG - 15A0 * XLN1+X - 1B73 * XMSGPR - 056D * XPRMPT - 03A0 * XR/S - 079D * XRAD - 1722 * XRDN - 14BD * XRND - 0A2F * XROM - 2FAF * XROMNF - 2F6C * XROW1 - 0074 * XRS45 - 07BE * XRTN - 2703 * XR^ - 14E5 * XSCI - 16C0 * XSF - 164A * XSGREG - 1659 * XSIGN - 0FF4 * XSIZE - 1795 * XSST - 2260 * XSTYON - 1411 * XTOHRS - 19B2 * XTONE - 16DE * XVIEW - 036F * XX$0? - 1611 * XX$Y? - 1629 * XX«0? - 15FA * XX«=0? - 160D * XX«=0A - 1609 * XX«=Y? - 1601 * XX«Y? - 15EF * XX=0? - 1606 * XX=Y? - 1614 * XX»0? - 15F1 * XX»Y? - 15F8 * XXEQ - 252F * XY^X - 1B11 * X^2 - 106B * Y-X - 1421 * Y^X - 102A